<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atumn Wonderland by owl_of_fandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608804">Atumn Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_of_fandom/pseuds/owl_of_fandom'>owl_of_fandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Autumn Leaves, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, very brief mention of canonical child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_of_fandom/pseuds/owl_of_fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco take little Teddy to play in the autumnal park</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atumn Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Harry! Harry“ he heard Teddy call out even before he had closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey Teddy” Harry greeted the five-year-old. Teddy ran towards him and jumped right into his godfather’s arms.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’ve grown again, haven’t you?” Harry said and swung the giggling boy upside down.</p>
<p>“Harry, don’t be so wild in the house. How often do I have to tell you that?” Andromeda scolded him.</p>
<p>“Yes, right.” Harry set Teddy back down on his feet. “Sorry Andy.” He went over to greet her with a hug while Teddy ran down the hall and into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Is he here already?” Harry asked, nerves fluttering.</p>
<p>“I’d say he is.” Came a familiar drawl from the open kitchen door.</p>
<p>Harry looked up and saw Draco’s lean figure standing in the doorway. He casually leaned against the door frame, wearing a dark grey turtle-neck that perfectly fit against his chest. The colour gave a stark contrast to his pale skin and made his steel grey eyes look piercing. He was stunningly beautiful. Harry felt his mouth go dry and he had to swallow before he could speak again.</p>
<p>“Hi Draco.” He finally said. Andromeda only looked from one to the other and left them alone with a small smile on her lips. Draco pushed himself away from the wall and walked slowly towards Harry grinning smugly. Harry straightened up, his back against the wall. Draco came closer, only stopping inches from Harry.</p>
<p>“Don’t start drooling” he drawled, his breath brushing against Harry’s cheek and making him shiver. Draco chuckled softly and finally pressed his lips gently against Harry’s.</p>
<p>“Mmh” Harry cooed against his lips. “I’ve missed you. Don’t ever leave me again.” He wound his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.</p>
<p>“It was only three days.” Draco protested with a smile. “But I’ve missed you, too.” He kissed him again. All soft lips and gentle touches.</p>
<p>Harry pulled back first, a little reluctantly. “Come on, we’re here for Teddy” he said in a half-whisper.</p>
<p>“Alright, but we’ll finish this later” Draco said with a wink and let go of his boyfriend. They went into the kitchen, where Andromeda was busying herself cleaning dishes. Teddy sat at the table, playing with a small figurine.</p>
<p>“What do you have there, Teddy? Is that a new toy?” Draco asked.</p>
<p>“No it’s not new. But Harry gave it to me, so it’s my favourite” the boy replied without looking up from the toy.</p>
<p>“You gave him a tin soldier? Why’d you give him a tin soldier?” Draco asked, amusement tinting his voice.</p>
<p>“It used to be mine” Harry responded with a shrug. “It was the only one I had when I was little.”</p>
<p>“Oh, poor Harry, didn’t have the legion of toy soldiers he want-“ Draco mocked but stopped talking as soon as realisation dawned on him. “This was the only toy you had?” His voice was barely more than a whisper now.</p>
<p>Harry could not stand the pity in his boyfriend’s eyes so he quickly waved him off. “Don’t worry about it now” he murmured and kissed Draco on the cheek. He did not like talking much about his childhood. Draco knew it had not been as pleasant as his own but Harry had not told him how awful it really had been. One day he probably would not wave off the topic but today surely was not that day.</p>
<p>“So Teddy, what do you want to do today?” Harry changed the subject instead.</p>
<p>“I want to have ice-cream” the boy said and put on his sweetest smile.</p>
<p>“But it’s cold outside. It’s mid-November” Draco objected carefully.</p>
<p>“I know. I still want ice-cream.” Harry suppressed a laugh. The boy was so stubborn.</p>
<p>“Alright, dear, why don’t we have a nice day at the park and if you still want to we can have ice-cream in the afternoon” Harry suggested.</p>
<p>“Yes! I love the park!” Teddy beamed up at them.</p>
<p>“Great let’s get your coat.” Draco offered his hand to his cousin. Harry watched him take it and they left the kitchen together.</p>
<p>“Don’t let him have too much ice-cream” Andromeda warned in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I don’t intend on letting him have any. Not after last time.” Harry calmed her with a smile. He still remembered the brain freeze headaches he and Teddy had had a few weeks ago and very much did not want to repeat that experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only half an hour later the three of them were walking through the park. The sun was shining but it could not warm up the crisp autumn wind that blew through the colourful trees. It was just cold enough to gently sting Harry’s cheeks. But Teddy didn’t seem to mind. He rather seemed to enjoy the season.</p>
<p>He ran next to the pathway in the grass looking for chestnuts or especially bright and colourful leaves. Whenever he found something special he would bring it to Harry and Draco so they could admire it, too.</p>
<p>“Thank you, dear. Yes, this is very beautiful.” Draco held up a burgundy acorn leaf.</p>
<p>“Will you keep it for me? I want to put it to my collection” Teddy said proudly with a wide grin. He ran off again without waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“He’s such a sweet boy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s precious” Draco replied fondly. Carefully he tucked the leaf into the inside pocket of his jacket.</p>
<p>A few minutes later they reached the small playground they were headed. But it seemed that Teddy was not as interested in the slide or the swings as usual. He rather wanted to play with the piles of leaves that were heaped up on the lawn behind the playground. They watched how he crouched down and carefully picked up the brightest leaves. After examining them he put them back down where he found them. Only some he would put on a special small pile of his own. Those were the ones he found especially pretty and wanted to take home later.</p>
<p>Draco chuckled softly at the sight. “You know, this is exactly what I did, when I was his age” he told Harry, his voice dreamy. His lips curved into a smile as he reminisced about his clearly happy memories. “I probably still have a scrapbook somewhere. Do you think Teddy might want to see it?”</p>
<p>Harry grinned. He could clearly picture a five-year-old Draco collecting autumn leaves. It fit the quiet and sensible boy perfectly. “Yeah, sure. You could even offer to make a scrapbook with him. He’d probably like that.”</p>
<p>Together they watched Teddy put a leaf on top of his tiny pile. For a moment he squinted at it, concentration legible on his face, before he picked it up again and put it back on the ground where he had picked it up.</p>
<p>Harry glanced around the playground. There were only two children playing while their nannies’ eyes seemed to be glued to their cells. The whole park seemed to be rather deserted, probably because it was Wednesday morning and most people were working.</p>
<p>“I’ve got an idea. Will you watch Teddy for a moment?” and without waiting for an answer Harry left a baffled-looking Draco.</p>
<p>He went around the playground, just far enough to be out of sight of Draco and Teddy. Cautiously he took his wand out of his pocket and with one more glance around himself, to make sure no one was around, he started his spell work. It took only a few minutes until he was walking back to Draco, grinning satisfied.</p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see” Harry said with a wink. He patiently waited until Teddy seemed to be finished with sorting the foliage.</p>
<p>“I want to take them home” the boy announced as he held his leaves carefully out to Draco. With a swift flick of his wand Draco cast a protection charm that made sure the leaves would not crumple as he tucked them into his pocket to the one he already had.</p>
<p>“Are you done collecting now?” Draco asked gently. Teddy seemed to consider the question for a second and then nodded yes.</p>
<p>“Splendid” Harry chirped in, “I’ve got a surprise for you. Come on.” Harry held out a hand and Teddy took it eagerly. Draco raised his eyebrows in a questioning look but Harry only winked again and held out his other hand for his boyfriend to take, which he did with a dramatic eye roll.</p>
<p>Harry led them around the playground. Once the surprise he had prepared came into view, he inevitably held his breath, not sure if Teddy would like it. He watched the boy’s face curiously, waiting for a reaction.</p>
<p>“This is unbelievable!” it was not Teddy who reacted first. “Harry, did you really do this?” Draco asked.</p>
<p>As Harry nodded meekly, Draco’s expression changed from blank astonishment to mischievous excitement. This reaction made Harry’s nervousness recede. He took a moment to look at his creation and finally take it all in.</p>
<p>There were leaves EVERYWHERE. Some were flying around in the air but mostly there were mountains of leaves in every possible colour. They were dry and making that perfect crunching sound when being stepped on. Still their colours were bright and vibrant, ranging from greenish-yellow over pumpkin-orange to the velvety-reds. Harry really was pleased with himself.</p>
<p>He noticed a wicked grin spread over his godson’s face, amber eyes sparkling with excitement. Both his companions let go of his hands. He watched how Draco, laughing blithely, started chasing Teddy around the autumn-wonderland, Harry had created. A warm feeling spread through his chest as he watched the two of them race each other.</p>
<p>Harry knew, he adored the boy, he always had ever since he laid eyes on him. But his adoration for this man had been a slow thing to come. They have been dating for almost half a year now and about two months in, Harry had known he was falling for the blond, falling hard. But he had never considered <em>loving</em> him. Until now.</p>
<p>“Harry, come play with us” Teddy yelled right before Draco caught him, picked him up and tickled him until his giggles tumbled over one another. Harry took one more moment to memorise the sight. They both looked so happy. Quietly Harry chuckled to himself, then he scooped up an armful of leaves and enthusiastically threw them over Teddy and Draco.</p>
<p>They jumped into huge mountains of colourful leaves, flung them at each other and simply laughed and had fun together. Time flew by and before Harry knew it, it was past noon. They were all a little out of breath. Suddenly Harry realised how cold it was. His fingers were numb and his cheeks and nose stung, too. Thankfully Teddy was wearing gloves, a hat and a thick scarf that covered half his face. Draco’s cheeks were flushed from the cold, too, although he did not seem to mind.</p>
<p>“Come on now” he said “let’s go home and warm up.” Harry was a little surprised that Teddy did not protest. They seemed to have actually tired him out, Harry thought with a grin.</p>
<p>He quickly looked around to make sure there was no audience and then flicked his wand to clean the mess they had left. Those leaves simply were too bright not to be magical. As he was done Teddy reached for his hand and surely he took it.</p>
<p>“Do you still want to get ice-cream?” he asked the boy. Out of the corner of his eye he could see how Draco suppressed a laugh.</p>
<p>“Or would you rather have some hot chocolate?” Harry continued.</p>
<p>“With marshmallows?” Teddy asked eagerly. Now Draco did let out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>Harry gave a little chuckle, too, before he answered. “Yes, of course with marshmallows.” Teddy did not stop talking about the perfect way he wanted to have his hot chocolate the whole way to Grimmauld Place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were in Harry’s kitchen, Draco and he quickly fell into practised patterns. Harry started to heat milk carefully, so it would not burn, while Draco started rummaging in the cupboard for the mini-marshmallows, he left there the last time they had made hot chocolate. Teddy was standing on a stool next to Harry, wanting to help. He stared intently into the milk, waiting for the first sign of steam.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you heat it with magic?” Teddy asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother.” Draco intervened. “Harry insists on doing it the muggle way.”</p>
<p>“Yes, because it tastes better when you make it yourself.”</p>
<p>Draco found the marshmallows and put them on the counter, just out of reach of the kid. As he turned away, there was a glint of bright red catching Harry’s eye.</p>
<p>“Dray” he said gently, but could not stop the big grin spreading over his face “I think there’s something in your hair.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s eyes widened in shock. “What?” Bewilderment tinted his voice as he lifted his hands to his hair, hovering only an inch above it. “No, it can’t be. My hair is always perfect.”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying it doesn’t look good” Harry tried to sooth him. Teddy was craning his neck, trying to see what Harry meant.</p>
<p>“Here, let me” he said and took a step towards his boyfriend. After a second’s hesitation Draco surrendered and let Harry pull a tiny crimson leaf from his hair. Draco looked at the little thing with loathing eyes. Quickly he ran his fingers through the blond strands, making sure everything was back in order.</p>
<p>“You look adorable” Harry whispered and made Teddy giggle with the words.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to look adorable” Draco pouted. “I want to look stunning. Graceful.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. And you do.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise, you dork.” Harry chuckled and gently pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips. “I love you” he said before he could think better of it.</p>
<p>Harry stilled, not sure what was going to happen now. Time seemed to stand still as Draco looked at him totally baffled. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours.</p>
<p>Finally Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to relax a little. “It’s true. I love you, Draco” Harry said gently.</p>
<p>Draco looked so vulnerable as a tiny flicker of emotion passed over his features. But then, to Harry’s relief, he smiled at him. A soft, vulnerable smile, so different from all the smug grins and arrogant demeanour, Harry was used from him. This was so open and honest.</p>
<p>Draco took a step forward, closing the distance between them. He reached out and gently cupped Harry’s cheeks with both hands. “I love you, too” he murmured. “Of course I love you.”</p>
<p>Now nothing was holding Harry back. He put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. They kissed softly, only a sweet brush of lips on lips. He could still feel the curve of Draco’s smile.</p>
<p>“Harry? There are bubbles on the milk” Teddy interrupted them. Harry let go of Draco in an instant.</p>
<p>How could he have forgotten Teddy was here? At least he could tell that Draco had forgotten about him, too. The blush on his cheeks was just too adorable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated! ❤❤❤</p>
<p>I'm also on <a href="https://owl-of-fandom.tumblr.com//">Tumblr</a>. Feel free to drop by and say hi if you want to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>